Addicted My Love
by XxRibbons and LacexX
Summary: This fanfic follows Axel and his Organization XIII duties and his secret love life. Includes various characters and my OC. It's a story full of love, lust and unfaithfulness. Will it all end bitterly leaving the two lovers in heart ache? AxelxOC


**This is a AxelxOC fanfic and well its my first I've ever written. I've been thinking about this plot for a long time. It might change ratings to M due to later themes but please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:** All Kingdom Hearts charatcers belong to Square but the character Elixia belong to me hahaha (evil laugh)

**Note: **Number 5 in the Organization has been replaced by my own character and all members are still alive even though this fanfic starts at the begining of KH2. So events of KH:CoM will be explained later in the fanfic. Also the words in italics is what Axel or Elixia are thinking. Don't worry you will get the gist of it.

* * *

********

It's like your a drug...it's like your a demon I can't face down...

* * *

**Addicted…My love**

****

**Chapter 1: Catch You**

**His eyes examined…**

A hooded figure stumbled out from the dark portal that had just appeared.

All attention fixed on the figure as ''he'' caught ''his'' breath before bowing down in front of the Superior.

''_**Finally…''**_

The figure tossed off ''his'' hood to reveal a pretty face of a young lady, much to Axel's surprise.

**Axel's eyes darted up and down…**

She was around the same age as him with hazel coloured eyes and chocolate brown coloured hair. The left side of her hair was pinned back by a silver clip whilst the right side of her hair fell down past her shoulders.

**She looked when…**

The superior raised his hand before she could speak. The room was silent as she quickly took her seat as Number 5.

''Did you find anything that will lift this gloom? And make us one step closer to reaching our goal?'' Xemnas asked.

She nodded and seemed to smirk slightly at the Superior's questions.

''_**Pretty girl…damn sexy too…"**_

Axel watched her and caught eye contact with her hazel eyes. She gazed at him and he smiled his crooked grin. She quickly turned her head as the Superior said her name.

"**Elixia…"**

The Superior impatiently waited for a reply from her.

"Superior you will be happy to know that the Keyblade wielder has just left Twilight Town he seeks information from Yen Sid" she said calmly.

**The Superior grinned…**

He glanced over at Number 13 who sat impatiently waiting to be dismissed like many other members.

"This should be interesting…Now go find out more." Xemnas said sternly.

One by one the members disappeared into dark portals transporting themselves to various places. Axel watched Elixia disappear however quickly turned his attention to Number 13, Roxas, who nodded at him. Both then disappeared and arrived in a White room still within Organization headquarters.

**Roxas stared at the floor…**

Axel looked around the room it was the same as usual shelves covered in old, dusty books sitting there with no purpose. Well at least Vexen and Zexion, _''her friends'',_ believed them to be useful. His attention turned on Roxas who stood there silently still staring at the ground.

"Roxas, hey c'mon forget it. I told you yesterday." Axel said casually.

"Yeah you're right…I'm still me aren't I?" Roxas asked, with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Exactly, got it memorized?" Axel said, waving his hand around.

Roxas smiled and playfully pushed Axel.

"Yeah so is that why we always get into a mess, unwise Axel?" he asked humorously.

**A dark portal appeared…**

Elixia followed by Zexion stepped out of a portal both heading towards the book shelves. Roxas nudged Axel and grinned slightly as Elixia glanced in their direction. Zexion paid no attention instead he pulled out a book from the shelf blowing off the dust resting on the book's surface.

"Is this it?" asked Elixia, looking at the book with Zexion.

"Should be" he replied, whilst opening up another dark portal.

Axel and Roxas remained silent both watching the seniors examine the book.

**Zexion shot a poisonous glare at them…**

"Shouldn't you be making yourselves useful?" he asked.

"Aw don't worry Zexy me and Roxas are here for moral support" Axel said

"Funny" remarked Elixia sarcastically.

Axel grinned at her while Roxas rolled his eyes knowing Axel was pushing his luck again.

"Well? Make yourselves useful by checking on Demyx…" Zexion said, disappearing through the portal.

Roxas looked at Axel whose concentration was still on Elixia and then followed Zexion through the portal.

"**Wait…"**

Axel grab held of Elixia's arm before she followed the others through the portal. She gazed at him as if to say ''let go of me'' but Axel pulled her closer. His emerald green eyes examined her beauty once again before meeting her angry gaze. He grinned as he loved to tick her off and be responsible for doing so.

"So how long are you going to keep this up?" he asked quietly

Elixia's face immediately went bright red as Axel pulled her even closer so that he was leaning over whispering into her ear.

"C'mon you can't run away forever and I don't exactly let a beauty pass me by do I?" he whispered.

"_**No you knock up every girl don't you…"**_

Elixia attempted to pull away but the temptation of touching him and kissing him was too much. She immediately crashed her clips into his and he reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer so their bodies were touching. She felt her herself being pushed into the wall by Axel with lips still locked. Everything seemed to become a hazy blur of lust filled thoughts…


End file.
